


The Man Beneath the Beard

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon finally shaves his beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Beneath the Beard

"Your beard. It's _gone_."

Jon self-consciously rubbed the smooth skin of his face, wincing as his palm rasped against the nicks. It had been a long, long time since he had taken a blade to his beard and sawed it all off, and it showed.

"What made you finally decide to do that?" Thayet snorted. "I've only been begging you to get rid of that thing for years. It was so scratchy."

That was not as compelling an argument, though, as when Keladry had put a hand to his cheek and said, _I want to see the man, not the king_.

"It was impulse," Jon said, and shrugged.


End file.
